ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Mario Bros. Super Adult Party Cartoon
The Super Mario Bros. Super Adult Party Cartoon was an animated television series created and developed by Bruce & Reed Shelly and John Kricfalusi for the cable network Spike (previously known as TNN). The series was an adults-only-revival, spin-off and sequel to the original DiC Mario cartoon trilogy, which had previously aired on both in syndication and on NBC. It aired from June 26, 2003 to October 24, 2004, when Spike's entire animation block was discontinued. The last 3 episodes never aired on Spike, but the 3 episodes are available on Super Mario Bros. "Adult Version" DVD. The series is rated TV-MA for explicit sexual dialogue and sexual references. The series was produced by DiC Entertainment, Spümcø and Spike Animation Studios. History The original DiC Mario cartoon trilogy aired from 1989 to 1991 in both syndication and on NBC (pairing up with Captain N: The Game Master). The show was eventually cancelled as NBC began to gradually move away from cartoons. In 2002, Heyward hired Kricfalusi to produce a new version of the Mario cartoon series for an updated version of the TNN network devoted to programming for male audiences. Kricfalusi said that TNN wanted an "extreme" version of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. TNN gave Kricfalusi and DiC greater control of the writing and contents of the episodes than the control given by NBC back in the 90s' for Saturday Mornings. Kricfalusi produced sixteen new cartoons aimed at adult audiences, some of them based on rejected episodes of Kricfalusi's Ren & Stimpy. Some of the head storyboard artists, screenwriters, and animators returned from the Ren and Stimpy series, such as Vincent Waller, Eddie Fitzgerald, and Jim Smith, but most of the animation and writing team were a new team of artists, specifically instructed and headed by Kricfalusi himself. Some of the original voice cast members returned, with the notable exception of Andrew Sabistion, original voice of Yoshi during the run of the original trilogy, who said the new series wasn't funny and that participating in it would damage his career. Eric Bauza was hired to replace Sabistion as Yoshi, while Lou Albano reprised the role of Mario. Cast members Harris Peet and Cheryl Chase also returned, and Kricfalusi's father Mike Kricfalusi and long-time childhood friend Tom Hay provided some voices. All of the episodes were animated at Carbunkle Cartoons, in association with Big Star Productions. Kricfalusi had previously relied upon Carbunkle during the Nickelodeon years working on Ren and Stimpy, and he subcontracted animation of many original series episodes (including "Space Madness", "Black Hole" and "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen") to that studio. The new series began airing in June 2003 as part of an animation block also featuring This Just In!, Gary the Rat, Stripperella, and reruns of Ren & Stimpy. Kricfalusi wrote the first episode, "Onward and Upward", based on requests from fans. Advertisers objected to some of the new show's content, particularly that of the risqué episode "Reptile Beach Frenzy" which did not air in the show's original run, causing trouble with scheduling. The show stopped airing after thirteen episodes when Spike's animation block was "put on hold". Kricfalusi shut down his studio in Canada shortly thereafter following a lawsuit filed by Carbunkle against Spümcø in the Canadian court system. In 2005, Kricfalusi announced that all of the Adult Party Cartoon cartoons were coming to DVD, and that the possibility exists for new episodes to be produced if DVD sales are successful. Episodes Broadcast and DVD releases Reception The show received mixed reviews. Critics praised the show for its excellent animation and humor, but critics panned the series for it "ruining" the games, the TV shows and visuals. Voice Cast * Lou Albano - Mario * Danny Wells - Luigi * Cathy Cavadini - Princess 'Peach' Toadstool * Kath Soucie - Princess Daisy, Additional Voices * Eric Bauza - Yoshi * Harvey Atkin - King 'Bowser' Koopa, Additional Voices * John Stocker - Toad, Oogtar, Additional Voices * John Kricfalusi - Additional Voices * Tom Hay - Frog, Additional Voices * Mike Kricfalusi - Koopa's Dad (aka King Koopa IIV), Additional Voices * Cheryl Chase - Koopa's Mom (aka Queen Swee'pea), Additional Voices * Tabitha St. Germain - Kootie Pie Koopa, Additional Voices * E.G. Daily - Hip Koopa, Additional Voices * Charlie Adler- Hop Koopa, Additional Voices * Rob Paulsen - Cheatsy Koopa, Additional Voices * James Rankin - Big Mouth Koopa * Jeff Bennett - Kooky Von Koopa, Additional Voices * Thomas F. Wilson - Bully Koopa * Dan Castellaneta - Additional Voices * Frank Welker - Additional Voices * John Kassir - Additional Voices * Tress MacNeille - Additional Voices * Jess Harnell - Additional Voices * Nancy Cartwright - Additional Voices * Maurice LaMarche - Additional Voices Credits * Executive Producer: Andy Heyward, TBA * Produced and Directed by: Bruce and Reed Shelly, John Kricfalusi (senior producer), TBA, TBA, TBA,TBA * Based on: Mario by Nintendo * Story Editors: Bruce and Reed Shelly, John Kricfalusi * Casting and Voice Director: John Kricfalusi * Overseas Animation by: Carbunkle Cartoons, Big Star Enterprise, Inc. * Overseas Animation Directors: Bob Jaques (Carbunkle Cartoons), TBA (Big Star Enterprise, Inc.) Trivia * Unlike the original DiC Mario cartoon series, this version of the show had a higher budget of writing and animation quality. * Walker Boone, Tony Rosato, and Tracey Moore did not return to the series. Lou Albano returned as Mario, Danny Wells as Luigi, Cathy Cavadini as the new voice of Peach, Kath Soucie as Princess Daisy, John Stocker returned as both Toad and Oogtar, Harvey Atkin as King Koopa, and Tabitha St. Germain as Kootie Pie Koopa. Category:Alternate Reality Category:DIC Category:Spike TV Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Adult animation Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Sarah West's Ideas Category:Spümcø Category:TV Series composed by one season